Two studies of adoptive and natural families are supported by the present grant. Study 1 concerns the intellectual, personality, and attitudinal similarity among parents and their adolescent children in adoptive and natural families. Family similarities will be analyzed for genetic and environmental variances and covariances. Information on the educational levels of the natural parents of adopted children will be included for similar comparisons. Study 2, which is now completed, concerned the effects of transracial adoption on the intellectual development of black children. Comparisons were made between Black and other adopted children and natural children in the same families. Age at adoptive placement, length of time in the home, family attitudes and interactional patterns, number of children, and other demographic variables were important considerations in interpreting the results. Data on the education, occupation, and race of the natural parents of adopted children were obtained from State Department of Public Welfare files.